


Good Omega

by Rymwho



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: Alpha!Toni, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Introspection, Omega!Shelby, Post-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymwho/pseuds/Rymwho
Summary: Una pequeña introspección en la vida se Shelby durante la isla y después de la isla.
Relationships: Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Good Omega

A Shelby siempre le ha dicho que tiene que ser una buena omega ante los ojos de dios para que su alma tenga asegurada el cielo. Su padre le decía que para ser una buena omega significaba siempre ser sumisa ante su alfa, no tener pensamientos propios y sobre todo que debe su alfa debe ser un hombre.

Las ideas de su padre ya eran muy arcaicas, pero lo hace por querer protegerla.

Ese retiro vacacional a Hawái se escuchaba muy bien. Un respiro de aire de fresco en su rutina diaria en donde tenía que aparentar ser la omega perfecta y tradicional en la escuela y en los concursos de belleza que su padre usaba a escondidas para exponerla y tener candidatos para aparearse con ella.

Se subió al avión con una sonrisa forzada que podía disfrazar bien, años de práctica. En el avión hubo otras 7 chicas de diferentes clases y de diferentes estados. Se sorprendió al ver a Dot en el avión que parecía igual de sorprendida que ella, tal vez no se esperaban ver.

Dot es una mujer alfa conocida por vender drogas y supresores en la escuela. No conoce mucho a Dot, solamente sabe que su padre el antiguo entrenador cayó gravemente enfermo hace unos meses ¿Cómo estaría? Rezó por el para que se recuperara pronto. La de cabello oscuro no dijo nada al verla simplemente volteó a ver la ventana del avión.

Curiosamente su asiente estaba a lado del de Dot así que se sentó ahí esperando a que el avión despegara.

\--

Una de las cosas que siempre le gustó hacer fue crear juegos para que la gente se pudiera divertir en momentos de silencio así que esta vez no fue la excepción. Cuando ya estaban volando se levantó de su haciendo y propuso conocerse ya que estarían juntas por unas semanas así que deben conocerse. La primera en levantarse fue una chica con el nombre de Jeanette, Una mujer humana con un olor un tanto extraño. Algo repugnante para su lobo. Lo cual es extraño ya que le gusta los humanos, su novio es humano así que no entendía. No parece desagradable.

Las siguientes personas fueron unas hermanas mellizas de California, Rachel y Nora, ambas son betas. Rachel parecía ser alguien sumamente competitiva y fuerte mientras que Nora parecía ser alguien calmada capaz de controlar a su hermana. Se alegra de no ser alguien racista como lo es su padre o si no tendría problemas.

La siguiente que conoció fue a Fatin, otra mujer Omega. Recuerda haber visto a Fatin en anuncios sobre competiciones musicales que ha ganado por lo cual es sumamente popular. Fatin parece ser alguien audaz así que esperaba llevarse bien con ella.

La siguiente que conoció fue a Leah, otra omega. Leah parecía ser alguien… ¿errática? No sabría como definirla, parece ser una persona retraída y poco sociable. Nunca levantó la cabeza de su libro para verla. Solamente sabe su nombre porqué o sorpresa es compañera de escuela de Fatin así que la dejó en su propio mundo.

Finalmente conoció a Martha y Toni, ambas de Minnesota. Martha es una beta que parecía ser tranquila y de buen corazón como Nora (claro, con sus respectivas diferencias) mientras que Toni es una alfa que parecía tener una personalidad fuerte, sus brazos eran musculosos y se preguntaba si practica algún deporte. Se quedó viendo a Toni más tiempo de lo que le gustaría haciendo que Toni le devolviera la mirada.

Sintió el aire cargado.

Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y regresó a su asiento junto a Dot que la miró con curiosidad. Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas al pensar en la mirada penetrante que Toni le dio. Su lobo aulló. No, esto no fue posible. Se levantó de su asiento y fue al baño, dentro del baño dejó que sus feromonas salieran y agradeció que el baño fuera anti-feromonas o si no todas podrían olerla. Tomó sus únicos supresores que su padre le regaló en caso de emergencia para el viaje. No quería usarlo ahora pero no tuvo otra opción.

Su lobo había reaccionado al del Toni.

Luego hubo un fuerte temblor y salió del baño con un golpe, se intentó levantar, pero no pudo, el tembló fue muy fuerte. Todas las chicas estaban en pánico por lo que estaba sucediendo. Entonces fue levantada por Toni que rápidamente le dio su asiento mientras ella se iba con Dot.

Eso fue lo último que vio antes de que el avión desplomara y dieran el grito de sus vidas.

¡Iban a morir!

Y no pudo ser una buena omega al final.

\--

Todas despertaron en la misma isla desconocida que ella.

Se encontró con Martha a punto de ahogarse en una corriente que iba a mar abierto así que con valentía se metió también y nado hacia la beta y la sacó del agua. Cuando ambas estuvieron fuera del agua se dio cuenta de que tiene un esguince de tobillo.

No olió a Toni por ningún lado.

Como pudo ayudó a Martha moverse y caminaron a la playa donde encontraron a las otras chicas reunidas sacando a Jeanette del agua. Cuando Toni las vio de inmediato corrió hacia ellas a una gran velocidad y abrazó con fuerza a Martha.

—Está lastimada —Le avisó a la castaña que solamente la vio y asintió regresando su atención a la mujer beta que estaba llorando en sus brazos. Toni también parecía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar así que las dejo a solas. Cuando se alejó de ellas pudo escuchar como Toni comenzaba a llorar también.

Le fue extraño que un alfa llorara ya que su padre siempre le dijo que no era natural que significaba debilidad y eso ante ojos de dios no debe ser posible o si no estarían condenados.

Se acercó al resto del grupo; Fatin parecía en shock y no dejaba de tiritar, Dot parecía pensar en que hacer, Leah estaba junto a Jeanette que estaba muy pálida y que en cualquier momento se podría desmayar, Rachel y Nora hablaban entre sí y parecían molestas.

Ninguna sabía que hacer.

Su padre le llevaba a cazar animales cada verano, pero siempre estuvieron cómodos dentro de las cabañas con alimentos enlatados, agua y señal en caso de emergencia. No tenían nada de eso en esos momentos. Una situación extrema.

Dot parecía tener una idea de lo que hacer así que todas la escucharon atentamente sus indicaciones. Le sorprendió que Toni, al ser también un alfa, no inflara su pecho o soltara gruñidos retadores a Dot. Por lo general los alfas solamente quieren poder y no se dejaban someter por alfas.

\--

Una vez su padre le dijo que las mujeres alfas y los hombres omega fueron aberraciones y que fueron creadas por satanás para distorsionar el perfecto mundo que el señor creó.

No era natural que una mujer alfa tuviera tanto poder como un hombre alfa y que un hombre omega pudiera dar luz como una mujer omega ¡¿Cómo se atrevían a cambiar el orden?! Siempre le gritaba.

Según su padre lo natural fue que un hombre blanco alfa estuviera con una mujer blanca omega y tuvieran dos cachorros o que un humano hombre estuviera con una mujer y bebes humanos. Cualquier otra variación ya no fue natural. Incluso los betas no fueron natural para él.

—No es natural. —Dijo de repente haciendo que todas la voltearan a ver.

Todas estaban en circulo comiendo ostras que Rachel encontró cuando nadaba, llegó con la bolsa como si fuera un premio así que empezaron a comer. Ella no comió debido a que es alérgica a los mariscos pero no quería que nadie se enterara de sus defectos. Todas no dejaban de reír de ver como Toni lamia a la ostra como si fuera una mujer haciendo que el aire se calentara un poco. No le gustó ver como Fatin vio a Toni con deseo así que decidió hablar…para su desgracia dijo algo sin pensar.

—¿A que te refieres? —Preguntó Rachel.

—No es natural que haya mujeres alfa. —Dijo viendo el suelo. Podía sentir como las miradas le quemaban—. Ni mucho menos se metan con otras mujeres.

— _Es increíble_ —Dijo Dot con sarcasmo y enojo.

—Lo siento. Es mi pensamiento.

—¿el tuyo o el de tu padre? Goodkind —Preguntó Dot—. perdónanos por no entrar en tu categoría de gente que va al cielo. —mordió.

Toni que no dijo nada simplemente se levantó y se marchó pero podía oler de como estaba tratando de retenerse para no lanzar sus feromonas.

\--

A su padre sin duda le daría un ataque al corazón si viera que Fatin es todo lo opuesto de su ideal de mujer omega tradicional.

Fatin es descarada y audaz que pensaba mucho sobre ella y lo que le gustaba, alguien que disfrutaba de su sexualidad libremente sin importarle si su alma estaba condenada o no. Es alguien libre que no temió ofrecerse a Dot y a Toni para que…no quería decir esa palabra vulgar. Toni la rechazó para sorpresa de todos ya que parecía que es la que más necesitaba “desquitarse”, en cambio Dot aceptó la oferta así que se fueron al bosque dejando a las demás en la playa. Sorprendentemente Leah se fue con ellas.

Shelby le tiene envidia a Fatin.

Ella también quería ser libre como ella en ese aspecto. Quería ser alguien que no tuviera miedo de su padre. Alguien que no fuera cobarde. No quería ser esa omega que provocó que alguien se suicidara por ella.

—¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó Nora repentinamente.

—Si. —Respondió poniendo madera al fuego. Esa noche en particular era más fría que los anteriores—. ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Claro.

—¿Por qué siempre te estás peleando con Rachel?

—Rachel y yo somos mellizas, pero somos diferentes y chocamos por eso. Cuando ella quiere algo yo quiero otra cosa y nos peleamos. Quiero protegerla siempre Shelby y haría cualquier cosa para hacerlo si eso significa que me odio en el momento.

—Suenas a que te arrepientes…

—Me arrepiento de varias cosas pero no de querer protegerla.

Ambas se quedan en silencio y luego se van a dormir.

\--

Los labios de Toni son suaves, mas suaves de lo que esperaba. También fueron dulces y no necesariamente por el lichi que acaban de comer. El aroma que Toni desprendía fue embriagador y tranquilizante.

Siempre le han dicho que olía a frutos rojos mezclado con durazno mientras que Toni olía a grosella y a madera. Un aroma atractivo para ella. El aroma más atractivo que haya olido hasta la fecha.

Eso la asusta.

Le asusta el hecho de que su padre se enterase y la condenara a una vida de sufrimiento, le asusta que Dios la abandone en el momento, le asusta lo que le esta provocando Toni, le asusta que Toni termine como Becca, le asusta qu-

—¿Estas bien? —Le pregunta Toni. Toni parece preocupada por ella.

—Estoy bien…un poco asustada.

Toni pone su mano en su mejilla. —No haremos nada de lo que no quieras. No te preocupes por eso.

—Ese es el problema Toni, quiero hacerlo. —Confiesa y se apoya en la mano— Tengo miedo.

—No debes tener miedo, Shelby —Dice— No hay nadie que te pueda hacer daño, te protegeré pase lo que pase.

Su corazón se calentó antes las palabras de Toni —Quiero hacerlo contigo.

Entonces ambas se vuelven a besar y se quitan pieza por pieza de ropa hasta quedarse totalmente desnudas. Toni acomoda la ropa en el suelo y se queda de rodillas frente Shelby abrazando sus piernas y le vé— déjame amarte como te lo mereces.

—Ámame Toni.

En esa tarde y noche hicieron el amor. Y como le prometió Toni, la protegió las de las pesadillas que la asolaban. Esa noche la amó con todo su ser y no quiere abandonarla.

Quería con todo a Toni

\--

Leah siempre tuvo la razón.

Siempre tuvo la razón de decir que nada fue casualidad y que fue orquestado por gente poderosa ¿Por qué motivo? No tenía sentido de querer encerrar a nueve chicas en una isla ¿saben que murió Jeanette? Deben saberlo.

Esos dos hombres de negro que aparentaban ser policías no lo eran realmente y lo comprendió tarde. No fue casualidad de que después de que Rachel fuera atacada por un tiburón de repente llegaran varios botes para rescatarlas. Luego las pusieron dentro de cuartos totalmente aisladas del mundo exterior y en especial entre ellas ¿Cómo estaban las demás? ¿Cómo estaba Toni? Su lobo aullaba por la mujer más pequeña.

La llevaron a ver a Leah y se disculpó con una hoja escrita y se abrazaron.

Entonces encontraron la forma de verse sin que nadie lo supiera. Hay unos minutos durante la noche cuando todo el sistema muere dejándolas así que aprovechan para pasarse notas entre si y armar un plan de escape.

Nadie las rescataría así que tenían que salir por su propia cuenta.

Tenían que ser cuidadosas, no podían dejar que su única posibilidad de salir fallara.

Así que en una tarde pide ostras para comer.

Debía crearle tiempo a Leah.

No sabe que tan poderosos son los tipos o lo que lo controlan, pero sabe perfectamente que su padre debió haber ocultado cualquier archivo medico ya que no debía haber cualquier cosa en la familia, todo debía ser perfecto ante el mundo.

Se come una ostra y podía sentir como comenzaba a hacer efecto en ella poniéndose sudorosa. Luego se come otra ostra y todo se queda oscuro con su último pensamiento en Toni.

\--

Cuando despierta hay una luz cegadora.

Su visión se aclara y todo es blanco. Tiene puesta una bata e intravenosas conectadas en su brazo izquierdo ¿Dónde estaba? Y entonces se abre la puerta y entra una mujer ¿es la enfermera? Parece serlo.

—Traeré al doctor. —dice y se va por donde mismo.

Entonces un hombre con bata blanca entra a la habitación con una tableta en mano —¿Shelby Goodkind? —Pregunta el hombre y asiente. —Soy el Doctor Hunter ¿sabes donde estás? —pregunta y niega—. Lo siento, me ponen que te acabas de despertar después de 5 días, claro que no sabrías donde estas…

—¿C-Cinco días? —Su garganta estaba muy cerca y le dolía hablar.

—Si. La ostra que comiste cerró tus vías respiratorias y provocó que durmieras por cinco días.

—¿D-Donde estoy?

—Estás en el Hospital Kindred, California. Fuiste traída después de ser rescatada de Perú.

Era mucha información que procesar. El doctor le hizo un chequeo en los ojos y pulmones para revisar que todo estuviera bien con ella luego el doctor se marchó dejándola sola.

¿Qué rayos había pasado en esos cinco días? Todo se sentía confuso y extraño. Se quiso tocar su cabello, pero recordó que ya no tenía su precioso cabello ¿Qué diría su padre? De seguro su padre gritaría por los cielos.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y Toni entró.

—H-Hey —Saludó nerviosamente —Escuche que te levantaste. Quería verte primero antes de que las demás lleguen.

—Toni… —Susurró su nombre.

Toni caminó hacia ella y levanto su mano para mostrar un ramo de flores rojas —Te traje esto. No estaba segura de que darte y no podía estar preguntando m-me da un poco de vergüenza —Dice con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Toma las flores de la mano de Toni y las lleva al pecho y sonríe —muchas gracias, me encantan.

Toni le sonríe y se sienta en la silla a lado de su cama. —Por favor… —toma su mano— No vuelvas hacer eso.

A Shelby le sorprendió a ver a Toni temblar.

—Tuve mucho miedo cuando me enteré, no quiero perderte.

Entonces lloró y ella también lloró

\--

Nunca esperó lo de Nora.

Después de largos meses de juicios y de entrevistas incomodas finalmente los responsables fuero sentenciados a varios años de cárcel. Gretchen, la principal responsable del proyecto dijo que lo hizo para demostrar que había solución para los problemas de gobierno. Incluso sentenciada se siguió escudando con el proyecto que según sus palabras fue un éxito.

En las investigaciones salió el nombre de Nora que participó desde el principio del proyecto, pero ella no fue sentenciada a la cárcel sino a horas de servicio comunitario.

—Lo hice por tu bien —Le dijo Nora a Rachel que nunca la volteó a ver.

Todas estaban reunidas en una cafetería en los Ángeles.

—¿Por ‘su bien’? —Preguntó con sarcasmo Fatin— Mírala bien Nora que Rachel ya no tiene una mano ¡¿Por su bien!? —la omega claramente estaba enojada con la melliza.

Mientras tanto Rachel nunca levantó la cabeza.

—¡No solo eso! —exclamó ahora Leah con enojo— Yo sabia que no fue natural y me trataron como una loca ¿Qué hiciste tu? Nada y siempre supiste que tenía razón.

Entonces Rachel se levanta de su lugar y se marcha haciendo que las demás la siguieran dejando Nora desconsolada. Ella se acerca a la melliza y la abraza dejándola sorprendida por un momento para después seguir llorando.

—Dios nos perdona a todos —Le dices.

—¿De que me sirve que me perdone si nadie más lo hace? —pregunta.

—Yo lo hice. —Respondes. Puedes ver como se queda sorprendida por tu declaración—. Te perdoné ya que gracias a ti pude encontrar a Toni y se que ella también te ha perdonado, pero no se ha dado cuenta.

La sigues consolando por el resto de la tarde

\--

Un año después del juicio finalmente te vas de la casa.

Acabas la secundaria y cumples 18 años. Consigues el valor que tanto necesitabas para hablar con tu padre que te gritó y maldiciéndote por ser alguien que piensa por si misma. Te dice cosas horribles como por ejemplo de que no iba a ir al cielo porque dios no acepta aberraciones como ella. El señor no acepta a las omegas imperfectas.

Sabes que dios la perdonara, perdona a todos.

Tomas tus cosas y te despides de tu madre y hermanos que estaban llorando. No te despides del hombre que te educó. El hombre que te siguió maldiciendo incluso después de cerrar la puerta.

Te marchas de Texas y te mudas a Minnesota junto a Toni que había conseguido un pequeño departamento para poder vivir ya que no quería seguir abusando de la hospitalidad de la familia de Martha. Toni trabajaba como bartender en un bar mientras que tu consigues empleo de camarera en un restaurante de alto nivel.

El dinero que ganan fue suficiente para que entraras a la universidad estatal de Minnesota en la carrera de administración de empresas.

Meses después das luz a una hermosa cachorra con el cabello rubio como el tuyo y piel olivo como el de Toni, sus ojos fueron grises. La llamaron Wynonna Shalifoe-Goodkind; Una combinación perfecta entre tu y Toni. Las chicas vienen a ver al nuevo cachorro incluyendo a Nora que finalmente la perdonaron.

Dot se emparejó con un omega masculino llamado Mateo que se unieron después de la muerte de su padre y el juicio, Fatin se fue de la casa de sus padres y se apareó con un hombre beta llamado Jesse y pronto sería su boda (ya mandó las habitaciones) ambos con una carrera prometedora en el violonchelo, Leah prefirió ir a la universidad que buscar a alguien, Rachel consiguió trabajo como entrenadora de Natación en una secundaria y eso la hacía feliz, Martha fue a la misma universidad que ella pero con especialidad en leyes. Nora se volvió escritora de novelas de suspenso, siempre fue buena con las palabras así que no la sorprende.

Toni se salió de trabajar para cuidar a la pequeña Wynonna mientras que Shelby estudiaba la universidad. Toni no iba a dejar que se saliera de la universidad para cuidar a alguien que ella perfectamente podía cuidar ¿Prejuicios? No le importaba lo los demás pensaran.

Ambas agradecieron que Fatin las ayudara económicamente ya que según sus palabras le dijo: —Jesse y yo llegamos a la conclusión de que no íbamos a dejar que la nueva Taylor Swift se quedara sin dinero.

Todos se rieron ante sus comentarios y agradeció profundamente la ayuda.

Cuando llegó a casa vio a Toni dormida en el sillón mientras que la pequeña Wynonna estaba dormida en su pecho. Se llenó de ternura y les dio un beso en su cabeza, luego les tomó una foto y la publicó en Instagram que se llenó de comentarios positivos.

No le importaba lo que su padre le dijera.

Ella se sentía realizada a su modo.

Fin


End file.
